


DanAndPhilCOMEOUT

by whataqueerfish



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, hypothetical coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataqueerfish/pseuds/whataqueerfish
Summary: “If we were to make a coming out video, would we put it on your channel or mine?”





	DanAndPhilCOMEOUT

         “If we were to make a coming out video, would we put it on your channel or mine?”

         “…What?”

         Dan pushed himself up from where he was currently sprawled over Phil’s chest.

         Phil repeated his question.

         Dan was baffled. Here he was, thinking this was just another Friday night for them to stay at home like the antisocial nerds they were, get some takeout, watch a movie, and then maybe have some hot steamy sex.

         He never expected Phil to bring anything like this up.

         His expression must have accurately conveyed the internal turmoil he was going through, because Phil glanced down at him and laughed lightly. “Look, I’m not saying we _are_ going to make one. I know you’re not ready, and frankly, I’m not either. But I’m just saying, what if we were to make one someday? Would it be a danisnotonfire video or an AmazingPhil video?”

         Dan glared at him, and started protesting, “I’m not ‘danisnotonfire’ anymore, I’m - ” He trailed off, realizing that it was pointless and that he will forever be known as ‘danisnotonfire’ whether he liked it or not. So instead, he thought about Phil’s question.

         To be honest, making a coming out video was still an idea that scared him absolutely shitless. He knows that times were different than when he first started Youtube, and that judging by the crazy amount of people who already ship him and Phil together, they’d probably receive more support than hostility from the public. Still, it was just a scary thing to think about. Not to mention a part of him was afraid of the possibility that something might change between him and Phil if their relationship were to go public. He didn’t know if he would want to risk it.

         “Well…I don’t know. I guess I’d be fine with either?” He finally answered Phil’s question. As an afterthought, he added, “That is, if we were to even make a joint coming out video.”

         Phil looked at him curiously, “Would you want to make a solo coming out video?”

         “I dunno, Phil. The thought kind of terrifies me either way. Why are you even asking this?”

         Dan was getting a bit agitated, but Phil knew from years of living and being with Dan that he wasn’t really mad at Phil. Dan just gets like this sometimes, especially when it comes to talking about their relationship. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything. It’s fine, I know you aren’t ready to talk about this kind of stuff yet,” Phil murmured reassuringly, returning to the book he was reading and pressing Dan back against his chest again.

         Dan huffed petulantly, but yielded to Phil’s fingers as they threaded through his hair and pushed him back to where his head was resting over Phil’s heart. He sighed as Phil carded his fingers through his curls. Dan was so glad he decided to stop straightening his hair, as now he didn’t have to worry about it getting messed up every time Phil played with his hair, which he was quickly learning was apparently something he couldn’t live without.

         Dan sighed again, but this time out of speculation more than anything. “I supposed we couldn’t upload it onto the gaming channel,” he perused regarding their hypothetical coming out video.

         Phil looked down at him and smirked.

         God, Phil looked so hot in his glasses, Dan just wanted to drag him into the bedroom and do unspeakable things to him.

         But Dan was just so comfy and warm where he was right now. He didn’t want to move. And also Phil seemed like he was interested in having this conversation, so Dan decided to stay put.

         “If it went up on the gaming channel, I think it would seriously freak out all the little 12-year old gaming nerds who actually watch our videos for the games instead of you screaming and freaking out and us just generally being gay.” Phil said sarcastically.

         “Well, you know, we ought to do our part in educating the new generation, and teach kids that, you know, gender stereotypes are harmful, and that we’re all living in a giant patriarchy, and that love doesn’t just have to exist between a man and a woman…”

         Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan.

         Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. But what, if not the gaming channel?”

         Phil was quiet for a second. Then finally, “We could always start a new channel? ‘DanAndPhilCOMEOUT’ or something of that caliber.”

         Dan groaned into Phil’s chest. “No, no, no. No ‘DanAndPhilCOMEOUT.’”

         Phil laughed, and continue running his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Can you imagine, though?” He mused. “What if it reaches 100,000 subscribers and Youtube ends up having to give us a silver plaque? It’d be like DanandPhilCRAFTS all over again.”

         Dan grumbled, too horrified at the thought to speak properly.

         Phil continued to giggle, “What if it reaches 1,000,000 subscribers and Youtube ends up having to give us a gold plaque?”

         “Then I will literally crawl into a hole and die,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s shirt.

         “Why?”

         “Because it’s _embarrassing_.”

         There was a pause. Then Phil whispered, “Are you saying I embarrass you?”

         Dan forgot how to breathe for a moment. _Shitshitshit_ , he thought. He shot up from Phil chest, a rambling apology on the tip of his tongue, only to find Phil grinning at him cheekily.

         “Phil Lester, I swear to god, if you keep doing shit like that, I’ll - ”

         “You’ll what?”

         “I’ll-I’ll…be really sad because I really like you a lot?” Dan scrunched his face up into a stupid grin.

         “You nerd,” Phil said, but laughed anyway.

         Dan burrowed contentedly into Phil’s side again, but couldn’t stop thinking about the topic Phil had brought up to start this entire conversation.

         “If we _were_ to make coming out videos,” Dan wondered out loud, “What would you say?”

         “Well, first of all I wouldn’t want to make a coming out video on my own, because I don’t even really know what I would come out as. I mean, I don’t think I’m exactly gay…”

         Dan hummed in agreement. “Me neither.”

         “I guess we don’t really have to label ourselves, though? We can tell people we’re together, but we don’t have to put ourselves in a box in terms of sexualities.”

         “Wow, Phil. You’re nearly quoting my disstrack there.”

         Phil shoved Dan a little. “I’m surprised more people haven’t caught on to the fact that you aren’t exactly straight after you made that video.”

         “No, it’s because everyone thinks I’m a furry now.”

         Phil rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really didn’t understand Dan.

       After Dan finished snickering, he turned to Phil again. “What else would you say? What are we even supposed to say in a coming out video? I’ve watched practically every single coming out video on Youtube. Are we supposed to be like, “oh, I’ve always known I was gay. I’ve always known I was _different_ ”? Because I sure as heck didn’t know I would be anything but straight until…well,” he gave Phil a pointed stare.

         “Didn’t you go through a bisexual phase when you were emo?” Phil sniggered.

         “It’s not a _phase_ Phil, and what did I say in my video with Anthony about emo-shaming??”

         Phil raised his hands in defeat, although laughter still coursed through his body. Once he’d calmed down, though, he looked down at Dan. “Then are you saying you still _are_ bisexual?”

         “That’s the thing, I don’t know. Which is why I don’t want to even think about making a coming out video right now.”

         “Yeah, I get it. I don’t know either. We can be sexually confused together.”

         “Sounds good to me.” Dan snuggled even further up into Phil, sticking his head obnoxiously into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil rested his head against Dan’s in response, and they both lay on their couch with drowsy eyes and languid breaths.

         After a while, Phil spoke softly against Dan’s hair. “I’ve thought of an ending for our hypothetical coming out video.”

         Dan hummed for Phil to go on.

         “It’s kind of cheesy though.”

         Dan made another noise that somehow Phil understood as an encouragement to continue. It’s amazing how they’ve managed to learn to communicate through only the slightest, most obscure sounds.

         Phil sighed, carrying on. “I guess I’m just going to say that even though you might be confused about your sexuality, or gender, or whatever, you shouldn’t try too hard to label yourself. Because once you meet that someone, the person you fall in love with, it all doesn’t really matter anymore. Because look at us. We both can’t seem to be able to find the right label for ourselves, but meeting you, and being able to be with you has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So I guess in the end, labels don’t really matter, as long as you’re happy loving who you love.”

         Dan peeled himself from Phil’s side and kissed him softly on the lips. “Now _that’ll_ get you a golden Youtube plaque,” Dan muttered into the kiss. Phil shoved him lightly, only to pull him back and kiss him some more.

         And then after that, they did go on to get takeout, watch a movie, and have hot steamy sex. Basically everything Dan was looking forward to that Friday evening, just with an addition of that unscheduled little conversation they’d had, which, when Dan woke up the next morning, was still replaying in his mind.

         And so he did the only thing he knew to do. He went to his desk drawer and fished out his Video Ideas Notepad. He flipped to a new page and wrote down the title, “Coming Out Video.” Then, he proceeded to scribble down everything he could remember from his conversation with Phil the night before.

         After a while, a muffled groan sounded from the bed. “What are you doing? Come back to bed,” Phil mumbled blearily.

         Dan smiled and snapped his notepad shut. He climbed back into bed, straight into Phil’s waiting arms. He thought about his newest entry in his ideas notepad. As of that moment, Dan didn’t know how long the video idea was going to have to sit there until Dan was ready for it to come into fruition. It might take weeks, months, or even years. But Dan knew that eventually, the day would come. So for now, he stopped worrying and just focused on enjoying the warmth and comfort he found in Phil’s embrace and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this came to me in the showers, so it's just a kind of short one-shot thingy. i just want to make a disclaimer that i'm not making any assumptions about dan and phil's sexualities and that this is all fiction. (((they can take as long as they want to make their coming out videos))) no but really don't take this seriously this is all a product of my imagination so leave a comment and tell me what you thought :))))


End file.
